


Recrudescent

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [440]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony decides to party for his birthday, but unfortunately things don't go as planned. Also, Tony has the worst luck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/15/2000 for the word [recrudescent](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/07/15/recrudescent).
> 
> recrudescent  
> Breaking out again after temporary abatement or suppression; as, a recrudescent epidemic.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #149 Wild.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Recrudescent

Tony hadn't been feeling well all day, but it was his birthday and he'd wanted to have some fun. He'd decided to go a little wild and go to a bar to pick someone up for some birthday nookie.

He took the guy back to his place and got him off, but before the guy could return the favor, Tony started coughing up blood heavily. When Tony showed no sign of stopping, the guy called 911 and left.

Tony awoke in the hospital. Seeing Brad, he asked, “What happened?”

“Apparently, you have the luck of catching a recrudescent plague from a plague with a suicide chain.” Brad remarked sardonically.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
